The Grand Jammillot Fanfic
In the AU, Jamzy is a young Mixette who is close friends with the Prince of the Mixels, Camillot. So here's a cringe fanfic about it! THE STORY YAY The only thing anybody could talk about was Camillot's sleepover in the palace. It was a huge building that had so many rooms and every last one of them was enormous! It was no wonder so many Mixlings were excited when they got an invitation. All lot of Mixels were invited, mainly because Camillot was incredibly popular throughout school. The bell rang, meaning lunch was over. Jamzy and Camillot walked together to class. Jamzy walked noticeably close to Camillot. Jamzy had a crush on him ever since they mixed at the zoo, but she never had the courage to confess her feelings. When they finally got to class, Jamzy took a deep breath. ''Okay, Jamzy, you must do this. You must show him you care about him. ''She grabbed a note and a pen. Jamzy took another breath, and wrote the words she never was able to ask: ''Would you like to go out with me? ''She reached for Cam's desk. This one moment would change everything. She was halfway there, when all of a sudden: "Ms. Tunechester, What do you think you're doing!?" It was the teacher. She caught Jamzy right in her tracks. "Mr Mixalot, I can't believe you do this!" The whole class (except for the punished lovers) burst into laughter. She ripped the note out of Jamzy's hand. Jamzy's heart started beating fast. Would she read the note? Adrenaline rushed through her body. "Go to detention, both of you!" Jamzy and Camillot strolled out of the roomed, embarrassed as ever. "Jamzy, Why would you do that?" Camillot asked on the way to detention, with a sad look in his eyes. "I'm... I'm sorry. I've been wanting to tell you something for a long time. Do you promise not to tell anybody?" Jamzy asked, with her face blushing a bright red. "Jamzy... a-are you okay?" Camillot asked in a concerned tone, as his face glowed a soft pink. "Yeah... I'm fine." Jamzy lied, "Camillot, I... I love you! You mean so much to me. I felt like this ever since we mixed at the zoo, and I just want to know; Would you like to... to go out with me!" Jamzy's face was red all over. She looked like she was about to cry. Camilot couldn't speak, as that bright pink transformed into a firey bright crimson. He went silent for a while, then softly spoke. "Jamzy... I... I-I'm speechless... I-I would love to. I could just kiss you right now!" Camillot said softly, almost a whisper. But little did he (and his lover know), Frostbite was right beside them, listening to their every word. While the two lovers were waiting in detention, Frostbite burst into the classroom, conveniently while the teacher was out of the room. "Guys!" said Frostbite, who looked like he saw a ghost. "You'll never believe what I saw!" he continued. "Really? What did you see?" Asked Booger, who was in shock, because today was quite uneventful and students were just waiting for some excitment. "OK, so I was in the hallway so I could get something from my locker, when I see Jamzy and Camillot going to detention." Said Frostbite, who was ever so excited. "Ugh! We know! Camillot was going to detention for passing notes, so what?" Interrupted Mixadel. "Yeah, but there's more. Then, All of a sudden, Jamzy asks Camillot out!" Yelled Frostbite. The entire class stopped and looked at Frostbite. Gasps and screams filled the room. "Everyone, SHUT UP!" Demanded Mixadel, and everyone did. His common angry expression changed into a concerned, confused look. "Frostbite, What did Camillot answer?" Everything was quiet. "He said Yes..." Answered Frostbite, in a soft, fearful voice. "WHAT!?" Shouted Mixadel. The quiet order of the room went to pure chaos. Some Mixels were disgusted, while others (Mostly Mixettes) were squeeing with joy. Until, "How do we know Frostbite isn't lying?!" Someone shouted. It was Booger. "Yes, how are we sure?" Agreed Mixadel. "Well, he could be telling the truth!" replied Astroy. "Well, Why not we just wait until Camillot's Sleeover at the palace tomorrow?" Suggested Nummie. "That's... Actually a good idea!" Said Frostbite. The teacher stepped back into the room. "Let's plan this later." Whispered Booger, to his fellow matchmakers. At lunch, the Mixels in on the plan were conversing over the plan. "Maybe the best way to find out the truth is to spy on them." Said Frostbite. Booger was writing things down. "Yeah, but how are we going to spy on them?" Asked Booger. "I think I have an idea." Said Mixadel. The next day, which was said to have a bright, clear night according to the Newzers, was the Sleepover. Camillot woke up well-rested. He sighed and soon changed out of his pajamas to go downstairs for breakfast. The dining room in the palace was enormous, and the perfect size for a feast. Despite this, Camillot, Mixadel, and His Royal Highness, the King, simply ate in the indoor garden, because not only was the dining room too big for a breakfast between three people, but it was also being cleaned up for when guests arrive. Camillot couldn't help but stare at the Rose Tree and the Yellow and Purple Tulips sitting together, as if they were lovers. "Son? You seem quiet today. Is something wrong?" Asked the King. "Oh, I'm... I'm fine, Father. Just thinking about the sleepover." Answered Camillot. "Hmm. Maybe you and your friends can sleep in the top floor. They'll love the glass dome, especially when it's going to be a starry night." suggested Mixadel. "Especially Jamzy." He whispered. Jamzy was watching the news when there was a knock on the door. It was Trumpsy. "Hi, Jamzy!" He said, joyfully. "Hey, Trumpsy." Said Jamzy. "I can't stay long but are you going to Cam's sleepover?" Asked Trumpsy, incredibly fast. "Uhm, Yes?" Answered Jamzy, confused. "Good, I'm coming too, have fun with Camillot!" He said, even faster, then ran away. "Did he just say 'Have fun with Camillot'?" Jamzy asked herself. Camillot was waiting for the invited Mixels in the doorway, while Mixadel stepped over with a Walkie-Talkie in his hand. "Camillot, is everything alright? You've been acting strange lately." Asked Mixadel. "I'm fine. Just nervou about the sleepover." Answered Camillot. "Hm. Well, If you say so." Mixadel grumbled. He left to the bathroom. There was a knock on the door. The King was heading downstairs and soon politely got the door for Camillot. "Good Afternoon, Ms. Tunechester." Said the King. It was Jamzy. "Hello, Your highness!" Said Jamzy, trying her best efforts to be polite. "Please, call me Mr. Mixalot." Said the King. "Um, Okay." muttered Jamzy. "The sleepover's on the top floor of the palace. Its the room with a large glass dome as the ceiling. Camillot can guide you up." Explained Mr. Mixalot. Camillot, upon hearing this, left with Jamzy. Meanwhile, Mixadel was hiding in the bathroom, conversing with Booger over the Walkie-Talkie. "Jamzy is in the palace. The sleepover is on the top floor and there's enough things to initiate Phase 2 of Operation: JamCam." Said Mixadel. "Great. Me, Frostbite, Astroy, and Nummie are almost there. I saw some other people, too. Make sure they don't know about the plan." Said Booger. Mixadel left the bathroom and made his way upstairs. Jamzy was exploring the room and Camillot was explaining what Jamzy found. "Perfect." He whispered to himself. After a couple of minutes, everyone was here, in the top floor, including Booger, Astroy, Nummie, and Frostbite. Jamzy and Camillot were sitting next to each other. Mixels were busy talking, dancing, and watching movies. When, out of nowhere... "LET'S BUILD A BLANKET FORT!" shouted Astroy. Just after Astroy said "fort", Mixels scattered throughout the palace. Everyone scrambling to find blanket, pillows, and other things. It was about 6:30 when the Mixels finished the blanket fort. Jamzy was getting some snacks to share with Camillot while Booger, Frostbite, and Mixadel were decorating a special room for the two. There were roses and tulips placed accordingly throughout the room. There also were romance movies and such. Everything was going turn out great. After 5 minutes of decorating, the boys finished just in time for when it was time for dinner. WORK IN PROGRESS, LEAVE IDEAS IN THE COMMENTS, NO INNAPPROPRIATE IDEAS Category:Relationships Category:Fanon